


Moment's Silence

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Charlotte Is A Lesbian, Charlotte is Heavily Implied to be dealing w internalized homphobia, F/F, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, She/her Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Summoner Takes Care Of her Hero, rated t for summoner swearing, vent fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: in which Charlotte is on bed rest, her summoner tries to be helpful, and they bond





	Moment's Silence

The first time Charlotte sees her Summoner’s face, she realizes she’s done for. 

The wedding dress, the celebration itself, it was all meant to attract a man who could take care of her and her parents. Someone  _ rich  _ whose fallen for her damsel in distress act. 

The Summoner is neither rich nor a man, and duping her into thinking Charlotte is weak was never an option. She  _ knows.  _ She’s seen Charlotte knock countless enemies on their asses, and not once has she made snarky remarks about it being unattractive or unladylike. 

But again. None of that mattered until Charlotte was injured, her wedding dress damaged, and the Summoner came to visit her. 

“Charlotte, Charlotte,  _ Charlotte _ .” She’s saying, already moving to open the window. “Sunshine is good for healing! You can’t just sit here in the dark all day.” Her cloak is tied around her waist, legendary weapon out of its holster. Probably left it in her own room, Charlotte figures. 

(is she really so comfortable here? To leave herself  _ defenseless? _ Even when she knows how scary strong Charlotte is?) 

She can’t decide which voice to use, so she stays silent. 

The Summoner whirls around, sunlight highlighting her from behind like a stained glass centerpiece in one of those Chevian cathedrals, and Charlotte thinks  _ oh, no _ . 

_ Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. _

“Nanna says you’re almost fully healed.” She says, oblivious to these thoughts. “You really took a beating, huh?” 

“I… Yeah, they really got me.” Her voice is too high, like she’s using her damsel persona. 

The Summoner moves away from the window, her eyes on the now repaired wedding gown. As much as Charlotte dislikes the Hoshidans, she’ll admit the Oboro summoned is… decent, and she can repair like nobody's business. “You know, the bridal event is over.” She says. “You don’t need to keep the same outfit.” 

Charlotte sits up a little more, trying to be a little more  _ presentable,  _ despite how her still bruised ribs protest. “Don’t most seasonal heroes keep their outfits year ‘round?” 

“Or at least until I send them back, but… I hope you don’t mind me saying, I don’t intend to send you home anytime soon. You’re one of our strongest.” She smiles, like it's a good thing Charlotte is  _ a freak.  _

_ She misses Benny, he was always so good at calming her. He’s just like her after all. An outcast who couldn’t even get a job in the castle proper.  _ She feels the panic curling up in her stomach, threatening to--

And then the Summoner is sitting down on the edge of Charlotte’s bed, setting her bag (a worn, patched up thing that is as charming as it is hideous) down next to her. The panic fades into confusion, little by little. 

“Are you staying?” Charlotte pulls her legs up to give her more room, although she’s not actually sure if it's for the Summoner’s benefit or her own.

“If it's okay with you.” She begins rifling through her bag, her voice surprisingly hesitant as she explains, “I brought, um. I brought a scarf and hat set that I made. Since, you know. Your outfit. It’s pretty, but I worry about the cold.” Her sentences are choppy, awkward, so unlike any of the men who try and court Charlotte with smooth words and high praise. 

And it's  _ lovely.  _ Charlotte laughs, “You knew I wouldn’t change?” 

She shrugs. “You seem to like being a bride.” Pulling out the scarf first, she holds it out for Charlotte’s inspection. 

She takes it, if only for an excuse to stare at something other than her Summoner. It’s made of something soft and warm and shimmery, although Charlotte couldn’t name the type of yarn offhand. 

“I tried to get something that could match your dress, but there weren’t very many options.” She says. “Thankfully, you could make anything look beautiful.” The statement is so delivered so flippantly she doesn’t even glance up from her bag. 

“Could I?” She doesn’t know what compels her to ask that. It might be selfishness, but Charlotte isn’t sure. 

“ _ You’re _ beautiful, ‘Lottie, of course.” The Summoner glances over at her, with that  _ look  _ in her eyes that makes Charlotte feel stripped down.  _ Vulnerable.  _ She can see through both masks, can’t she? 

But she can’t see how fond Charlotte is of her, huh? 

Charlotte is… as disappointed as she is thankful for it. 

The Summoner smiles then, soft and sweet, before she turns her attention back to her bag. “I brought puzzles.” 

Charlotte laughs, “Of  _ course  _ you did.” 

* * *

The Summoner falls asleep in her bed, although it's really not that late. She attributes it to the fact she’s so busy usually, and her body has gotten accustomed to those wretched stamina potions. 

Summoner falls asleep in her bed, and she knows she should send for someone to carry her back to her own room, but she’s so  _ pretty. _

Charlotte isn’t the type to really wax poetic, having been on the other side of pretentious nobles comparing her breasts to the ocean one too many times to really see the appeal. 

But she  _ could.  _ She could ramble about how the moonlight caresses her Summoner’s skin the same way she’d like to, or spend hours thanking the universe for each and every scar she survived.

The Summoner has never been the type to appreciate that nonsense either though, more prone to jokes that are either wildly funny or very  _ confusing _ for their Heroes, and all Charlotte says is, “Fellas, is it gay to watch your Summoner sleep?” 

Neither the nonexist fellas nor the Summoner respond. 

Charlotte huffs a laugh. “It is.”  _ Because that’s what I am. _

It’s still freeing and terrifying to think that, even in the comfort and safety of her own room, with the woman she’s so enamored with in her bed. 

The Summoner sighs in her sleep, her eyes opening for a moment. She looks over at Charlotte, still managing to look worried even in her half asleep state. She probably won’t even remember this in the morning. “Lottie, go to sleep.” She mumbles. 

“Can’t. Too gay to sleep.” It feels like a risk to say something like that. 

But she  _ smiles _ in that soft way, and reaches over to pull Charlotte down next to her. “Big fuckin mood.” She says. Her voice is impossibly tender for such a ridiculous statement. 

Charlotte smiles. “Goodnight, Summoner.”

“Night. I love you.” 

And  _ that,  _ that is a step too far. Charlotte cannot say  _ that  _ out loud. Not yet. 

She can let the Summoner wrap her arms around her waist, let her pull Charlotte against her chest. As if  _ she’s  _ the protector. 

Maybe she is.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hozier 
> 
> im very tired & i have to Wait until 3am to go to sleep,, rip 
> 
> i got dancer!Berkut tho so glad to have my terrible wife home!! cant wait for the tempest trials to go live so we can get Rinea too!! <33 yall excited?


End file.
